Juste pour eux
by Phedrelia
Summary: Les mots non prononcés de deux chevaliers, leurs sentiments, leurs peines, leurs angoisses. Et leur amour. Eternel. [CaMilo] (recueil de textes très courts, tous indépendants les uns des autres).
1. Partout de la glace

Bonjour ou bonsoir.

Alors voilà, je tente à nouveau l'expérience du **CaMilo**, avec quelque chose, soyons franche, d'un peu « particulier »…

Je ne pensais au départ publier qu'un seul texte, celui que vous trouverez ci-dessous (que j'ai d'ailleurs publié il y a quelques temps déjà).

Et puis j'ai eu envie d'en écrire un second… Et je me dis qu'il n'est donc pas impossible que finalement, j'en écrive d'autres.

Alors, j'ai décidé d'en faire un recueil, que je compléterai au gré de mes inspirations et de mes envies. Un peu étranges parfois, je dois bien le reconnaître… Mais ces deux-là ne méritent-ils pas qu'on s'attarde sur eux, même d'une manière un peu singulière ? Moi, je crois que oui…

Ah, et au fait… j'ai oublié de préciser : il s'agit de poèmes… Désolée… Mais qui a dit que les chevaliers n'étaient pas des poètes après tout ? Et puis, un peu de poésie ne peut pas faire de mal dans ce monde de …

Sur ce, voici le **premier texte.**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Les deux personnages mentionnés dans ce texte appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Rating **: T

**Contexte :** Milo pénètre dans la Onzième Maison à l'issue de la Bataille du Sanctuaire. Qu'a-t-il pu ressentir à ce moment-là, lorsqu'il a découvert Camus étendu sur le sol ?...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez ... au moins un peu ...

* * *

**Partout de la glace**

De la glace, partout, autour de toi, autour de nous.

Ton élément, ta force, ta chaleur, malgré tout.

Tu sembles si heureux, que mon cœur en frissonne,

Que mes peurs me quittent, et ma raison m'abandonne.

Je sens que tu es là, et que tu le seras pour toujours,

Dans mon âme, dans ma chair, sous ma peau, mon amour.

Pourtant, je ne peux plus voir ni tes yeux, ni ton sourire.

Tu es calme, tu es sublime, tu sembles seulement dormir.

Et je me plais à espérer que nous sommes réunis,

Dans tes rêves, dans tes songes, d'une douceur infinie.

Je sais que tu ne partiras pas, impensable certitude,

Que je veux faire mienne pour briser l'inquiétude,

L'angoisse qui déchire les miettes de mon esprit,

Que je sacrifierais pour toi, si cela m'était permis.

Plus je m'approche et plus je crains de comprendre,

Que finalement, tu ne dors pas, et que tu ne peux m'entendre.

Je me penche sur toi, je te touche, tu es froid,

Et une douleur insidieuse nourrit ma rage de son glas.

Car ce que je redoutais chaque jour, plus que tout,

Ce pour quoi j'aurais renié tout ce en quoi je crois,

A fini par t'emporter, loin de moi, loin de nous,

Et jamais plus je ne te tiendrai dans mes bras.

De la glace, partout autour de toi, autour de lui.

Par ton sacrifice, tu as sûrement voulu épargner sa vie,

Et maintenant c'est la mort qui t'a arraché à moi,

Et je ne peux croire que tu aies voulu me faire subir cela.

Tu m'avais promis de m'aimer, à jamais, pour toujours,

Alors comment as-tu pu croire que je n'essaierai pas

De te rejoindre, mon unique, mon soleil, mon amour.

Oui, à cet instant je compte bien utiliser mon doigt,

Ce poison auquel je sais que je ne survivrai pas,

Pour rester dans ta maison éternellement avec toi,

Et m'assurer que jamais plus tu ne me quitteras.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue…


	2. Certitudes

**Disclaimer :** Les deux personnages mentionnés dans ce texte appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Rating **: T

Bonjour ou bonsoir.

Voici le **deuxième poème** de ce recueil de textes dédiés à **Camus et Milo**.

Au passage, je remercie celles et ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire mon premier poème, et qui voudront bien s'attarder à lire les lignes toujours un peu "particulières" du second ...

**Contexte :** Milo sait beaucoup de choses, mais en ignore beaucoup d'autres… Sur son amour pour Camus, sur lui-même, sur qui il est, et sur ce qu'il veut…

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez ... au moins un peu ...

* * *

**Certitudes**

Quand je te regarde, je sais que tout est là,

Mon passé, mon avenir, ma vie avec toi,

L'air que je respire, celui qui me nourrit,

De cet amour éternel, que je sais infini.

Quand je t'imagine, que tu es loin de moi,

Quand je ferme les yeux, et que je te vois,

Je sais qui tu es : celui que je désire,

A jamais, et quoi qu'on puisse m'interdire.

Je me fous des autres, de ce qu'ils peuvent penser,

De toi, de moi, de notre singulière amitié,

Je n'entends ni leurs murmures, ni leurs paroles,

Je respecte leurs devoirs, et m'en tiens à mon rôle.

Je sais ce que je suis, un vulgaire assassin,

Qui oublie ses remords, pour tuer de sa main,

Qui hait ce qu'il fait, chaque jour, chaque seconde,

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui guide le monde.

Oui, je sais peu de choses, ne connais presque rien,

Des ordres que l'on me donne, sans être certain,

De servir celle à qui je veux dédier ma vie,

Malgré nous, malgré toi, maintenant et ici.

Mais ce que je connais, sans le moindre doute,

C'est la force du lien pour celui qui m'écoute,

Qui comprend ma douleur, apaise mes souffrances,

Encore aujourd'hui, et depuis notre enfance.

Mon aimé, je te veux, tu le sais, je t'attends,

Je t'ai toujours attendu, hier, maintenant,

Et t'attendrai encore, dans le vent, dans le froid,

Tant que tu m'accepteras, ici ou là-bas.

Quand je te regarde, je sais ce en quoi je crois,

Mon combat, mes devoirs, avec toi et pour toi,

Le feu qui me nourrit, la glace qui m'appelle,

Vers cet amour infini, que je sais éternel.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue...


	3. Trahison

**Disclaimer :** Les deux personnages mentionnés dans ce texte appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Rating **: T

**Genre :** CaMilo

Bonjour ou bonsoir, à vous qui passez par ici...

Et avant tout, merci à vous, justement, de prendre le temps de vous arrêter quelques minutes pour lire les lignes un peu _particulières_ que **Camus et Milo **m'inspirent...

Je vous propose un **troisième poème, **dans lequel j'ai essayé de décrire ce qui avait pu traverser l'esprit de Milo lorsqu'il avait vu Camu_s __‒ son Camus _‒ revenu à la vie, vêtu de son Surplis dans le temple de la Vierge, après avoir tué Shaka avec Saga et Shura, et avant de les affronter Mû, Aiolia et lui...

_(Poème en alexandrins)_

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez ... au moins un peu ...

* * *

**Trahison**

Enfin je peux te voir, apprécier ta beauté,

La pâleur de ta peau, la douceur de tes traits,

Masqués par cet habit, que je ne connais pas,

Et qui à cet instant, semble t'éloigner de moi.

Que fais-tu avec eux, à vouloir m'affronter ?

Sans prononcer un mot, sans même me regarder,

Sans te soucier de moi, comme si je n'étais rien,

Personne d'autre à tes yeux, qu'un maudit assassin.

Je te vois, tu es là, mais ne te connais plus,

Mon amour de ton cœur, semble avoir disparu,

Je ne te comprends pas, je t'en prie n'essaie pas,

De t'avancer vers nous, de t'approcher de moi.

Pourquoi viens-tu ici, vêtu de ce Surplis ?

Pourquoi t'en es-tu pris, à lui qui vit ici ?

Comment avez-vous pu, à trois prendre sa vie ?

Comment te pardonner, cette horreur infinie ?

Ma rage et ma colère, te brouillent à ma vue,

Effaçant la douleur, que ta mort imprévue,

Avait mise en mon cœur, et ancrée dans mon âme,

Sans espoir de retour, pour raviver ma flamme.

A présent que fais-tu, à te placer ainsi ?

Vous n'oseriez pas, une telle ignominie,

Je ne peux pas le croire, je ne veux pas le voir,

La honte de ton geste, parjure à ton devoir.

Aujourd'hui c'est certain, j'ai perdu ton amour,

Tu viens de l'écraser, englouti pour toujours,

Dans le froid de tes yeux, le vide de ton cœur,

L'oubli de notre vie, le néant de nos heures.

Pourquoi m'obliges-tu, à soudain te haïr,

Alors que je t'aimais, comme un fou, un martyr ?

Pour toi j'aurais donné, ma vie sans concession,

Sans même m'interroger, nul besoin de raison.

A mon tour maintenant, de préparer mon bras,

Pour vous anéantir, protéger Athéna,

Contre votre folie, infâme trahison,

Qui du fond de mon être, veut effacer ton nom.

Mais j'en suis incapable, je ne le pourrai pas,

Toute la haine ici, en ce monde ou là-bas,

Ne pourra pas suffire, à me faire oublier,

A quel point je te veux, combien je t'ai aimé.

Au revoir mon Amour, je n'ai plus aucun doute,

Qu'importe le chemin, quelle que soit notre route,

Aux Enfers ou ailleurs, je te retrouverai,

Et nous serons unis, pour notre Eternité.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue...


	4. Sans toi

**Disclaimer :** Les deux personnages mentionnés dans ce texte appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Bonsoir, et merci, à vous, de prendre le temps, en cette période si _particulière_, de lire ces quelques vers.

Voici un nouveau poème, écrit cette fois ci du point de vue de **Camus**, pour tenter de décrire ce que Milo et son amour pour lui représentent dans sa vie... et le _glaçon_ fond à vue d'œil... ^_^

Poème **rated M**… (par précaution), en **alexandrins** (parce que c'est, sans le moindre doute, ce que je préfère...)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez ... au moins un peu ...

* * *

**Sans toi **

Sans toi auprès de moi, je ne suis plus personne,

Qu'un soldat solitaire, à qui tout semble égal,

Inutile en ce monde, insignifiant aux hommes,

Qui me jugent arrogant, insensible et glacial.

Tu es mon univers, mon hiver, mon été,

La flamme tant aimée, brûlant ma peau glacée,

Qui me rend plus vivant, et qui me fait renaître,

Comme celui que toujours, je désire et veux être.

Sans toi, je ne peux plus, j'échoue, je ne sais pas,

Car tu es bien le seul, à ralentir mes pas,

A vouloir m'écarter, du terrible destin,

Qui s'acharne à vouloir, m'éloigner de tes mains.

Je l'avoue, je te sens, je te goûte et te bois,

Chaque divine minute, que je passe avec toi,

Je ne veux plus que toi, et te désire sans cesse,

Je chéris ton odeur, la vie de tes caresses.

Je ne pense qu'à toi, j'en oublie mon savoir,

Grâce au feu de tes yeux, la chaleur de tes reins,

Qui m'exposent au plaisir, irréel et divin,

Et qui me font rêver, de t'aimer chaque soir.

Rien d'autre n'est plus beau, que toi nu sur le drap,

Et lorsque je te sens, à l'intérieur de moi,

Guidé par mon désir, soutenu par tes cris,

Ma raison m'abandonne, sacrifiée sur ton lit.

Je n'ai jamais connu, d'autres mains que les tiennes,

Que je voudrais garder, sans leur mettre de chaînes,

Pour laisser libre cours, aux fruits de tes envies,

Par lesquelles tu me donnes, un bonheur infini.

Combien je peux t'aimer, lorsque je sens ta bouche,

Dessiner sur ma peau, l'histoire de ta vie,

Imprégnant dans ma chair, dès lors que tu me touches,

La couleur de tes yeux, de peur que je l'oublie.

Tu vois, tu me rends fou, je t'en veux pour cela,

Non, j'en suis incapable, je ne le pourrai pas,

Car pour moi la folie, c'est ton cœur loin de moi,

L'horreur de chaque seconde, sans écouter ta voix.

Sans toi à mes côtés, je ne suis pas le même,

Je ne suis que celui, que tous les autres voient,

Car mon âme est à toi, et parce que je t'aime,

Et que ma vie s'arrête, aux portes de tes bras.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue... Prenez soin de vous...


	5. Cette plaine glaciale

**Disclaimer :** Les deux personnages mentionnés dans ce texte appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Note :** Bonsoir à vous qui vous êtes égarés ici, et merci d'accorder quelques minutes à la lecture de mes drôles de textes…

D'ailleurs, je tiens à remercier encore une fois celles d'entre vous qui ont eu la gentillesse de me donner leurs impressions sur mes précédents poèmes. Vos commentaires m'ont profondément touchée, et m'ont encouragée à continuer à partager ces quelques lignes qui me tiennent à cœur…

Voici donc un nouveau **poème**, reprenant cette fois-ci le point de vue de **Milo,** et décrivant ce qu'il peut voir lorsqu'il rend visite à **Camus,** **là-bas**… dans le **froid**…

J'ai décidé de garder le rating **M** (c'est plus prudent ^_^) et les _alexandrins _(parce que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… ;-)

_(remarque: après une énième relecture, et parce que je ne suis jamais satisfaite, j'ai légèrement modifié l'un des vers de ce poème... désolée...)_

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez ... au moins un peu ...

* * *

**Cette plaine glaciale**

La lumière est sublime, la vue incomparable,

J'en profite sans limite, de l'Aurore au coucher,

Qu'importe le soleil, ma chance est véritable,

Et je sais que jamais, je ne m'en lasserai.

Chaque vallée, chaque creux, me transportent au-delà,

De ce qui devant moi, s'offre enfin sans pudeur,

Je m'en nourris cent fois, m'en abreuve mille fois,

Sans jamais regretter, son manque de chaleur.

J'aime les imperfections, que la vie a laissées,

Sur cette étendue froide, que personne avant moi,

Ne semble avoir cherché, à toucher, à aimer,

Lorsque depuis toujours, je ne pensais qu'à ça.

Comment ne pas vouloir, explorer de mes doigts,

La surface qui m'obsède, toujours plus chaque jour,

Dès lors que je la vois, dès lors que je suis là,

Et que mes yeux se portent, sur ses secrets contours.

Je m'autorise enfin, à vouloir m'approcher,

J'ose enfin l'effleurer, sans même pouvoir y croire,

Je la sens qui frémit, sous mes mains égarées,

Échappant le frisson, que je rêvais de voir.

Un sursaut, un élan, elle se cale sous mon bras,

Pour chercher ma chaleur, attiser mon désir,

Que je sais infini, que je ne cache pas,

Car son souffle contre moi, m'empêche de mourir.

Je m'incline devant elle, la frôle de mes lèvres,

Sa douceur m'envahit, me possède déjà,

Elle me brûle, me consume, d'une éternelle fièvre,

Que je ne peux guérir, qu'en la serrant vers moi.

Cette plaine glaciale, que j'admire en amant,

C'est ta peau, c'est ton corps, la courbe de tes reins,

Que je veux parcourir, jusqu'à la fin des temps,

Tant que tu le voudras, tant que je serai tien.

C'est toi que je regarde, c'est toi que je chéris,

Mon amour, mon ami, pour toujours, à jamais,

Dans les cieux ou ici, en Grèce, en Sibérie,

Peu importe le lieu, je ne veux que t'aimer.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue... Prenez soin de vous... toujours


	6. Plutôt choisir la mort

**Disclaimer :** Les deux personnages mentionnés dans ce texte appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Note :** Bonsoir, et merci à vous de revenir ici pour prendre le temps de lire ces quelques vers. Et merci aussi, encore, à celles qui ont la gentillesse de me laisser des commentaires, car vous savez combien ceux-ci me touchent...

Alors voici un nouveau texte, faisant référence aux mots que **Camus et Milo** auraient pu échanger devant le **Mur des Lamentations**. D'ailleurs puisqu'il s'agit d'un **poème à deux voix**, quelques explications s'imposent pour vous permettre de comprendre ce que j'ai essayé de transcrire...

\- Texte normal = Milo qui parle,

\- _Texte en italique = Camus qui parle,_

**\- Texte en gras = Camus et Milo ensemble.**

Et puis comme d'habitude, vous reconnaîtrez les Alexandrins...

Enfin... Je tiens à préciser que ce poème m'a été inspiré par la fic _'Résignation'_ de mon amie Lily. Et d'ailleurs, le dernier vers est certainement plus le sien que le mien... Alors pardon Lily, de te l'avoir ainsi emprunté, et sans te l'avoir demandé en plus... Pour me faire pardonner: eh bien on va dire que je te le dédie, ce poème! ;-) Et aussi: je vous conseille à toutes et à tous la lecture de _'Résignation',_ un très joli OS sur notre couple préféré...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez ... au moins un peu ...

* * *

**Plutôt choisir la mort**

Camus, regarde-moi, je t'en prie viens vers moi,

Laisse-moi toucher ta main, la frôler de mes doigts,

Oublier nos souffrances, la colère, les regrets,

Pour ne penser à rien, qu'au bonheur de t'aimer.

_Milo, caresse-moi, pour la toute dernière fois,_

_Laisse-moi te regarder, entendre encore ta voix,_

_Te demander pardon, pour ce que je t'ai fait,_

_Et ne pas t'avoir dit, combien je peux t'aimer._

Camus, écoute-moi, je te veux avec moi,

Tant pis pour nos erreurs, ne pensons plus à ça,

Moi aussi j'en ai fait, malgré toi, malgré nous,

Mais ici je m'en moque, à vrai dire je m'en fous.

_Milo, reste avec moi, ne me laisse pas ici,_

_Tant pis pour ma froideur, je te veux moi aussi,_

_Je te donnerai tout, ce que j'avais caché,_

_Pour ne pas révéler, ma vraie fragilité._

Camus, tu es l'unique, qui ait guidé ma vie,

Et aujourd'hui je veux, tout ce que tu désires,

_Milo, tu es le seul, qui m'ait vu comme je suis,_

_Et aujourd'hui je donne, sans ne rien retenir._

Encore un sacrifice, pour les Hommes et pour Elle,

Que j'accueille avec joie, car je suis avec toi,

Encore une fois la mort, veut t'arracher à moi,

Alors que mon amour, pour toi est immortel.

_Encore un abandon, une douleur irréelle,_

_Que je n'accepterai, que pour te retrouver, _

_Sans laisser mon devoir, de ton nom m'écarter,_

_Car mon amour pour toi, nous sera éternel._

**Nous voici réunis, tous deux face à ce Mur,**

**Enfin nous sommes ensemble, sans penser au futur,**

**Et c'est main dans la main, que nous disparaîtrons,**

**A jamais libérés, de nos contradictions.**

Je t'ai toujours voulu, envers et contre tout,

_Je t'ai toujours aimé, à en devenir fou,_

Alors je n'ai pas peur_, alors je n'ai pas froid,_

**Plutôt choisir la mort, que mille vies sans toi.**

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue... Prenez soin de vous !


	7. Car la nuit je te vois

**Disclaimer :** Les deux personnages mentionnés dans ce texte appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Rating : T**

**Note :** Bonjour (ou bonsoir), et encore une fois, merci à vous qui acceptez de vous perdre un instant par ici, pour lire un peu de poésie. Et un merci profond et sincère pour vos reviews, qui malgré le caractère singulier de cette lubie qui est la mienne, m'encouragent à poursuivre la publication de mes petits textes.

Alors aujourd'hui, j'ai voulu décrire un **Camus adolescent et amoureux qui regarde Milo à la dérobée** le soir venu, en pensant qu'il est le seul à ressentir ce sentiment inavouable et interdit…

Poème en Alexandrins… encore… désolée…

Et je suis repassée à un rating T pour ce texte.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez ... au moins un peu ...

* * *

**Car la nuit je te vois**

Une lueur qui s'éteint, le soleil qui faiblit,

Le jour enfin s'achève, l'attente est infinie,

Les autres qui nous laissent, mon devoir que j'oublie,

Pour que je te regarde, toi mon meilleur ami.

Tu me tournes le dos, et j'en bénis les Dieux,

Car je peux admirer, sans détourner les yeux,

L'objet de mon désir, le sujet de mes vœux,

La couleur de tes reins, la courbe de tes cheveux.

Je te sens qui t'éloigne, sans même me regarder,

Je te sais empressé, de pouvoir me quitter,

Car tu ne connais rien, du sentiment divin,

Qui depuis des années, t'a gravé dans mes mains.

Le jour où j'ai compris, ma vie a basculé,

J'ai perdu mes repères, rayé ma vérité,

J'ai tenté de lutter, contre toi, contre moi,

Mais je n'ai pas gagné, j'ai quitté le combat.

Comment continuer, à vivre auprès de toi,

Tandis que je me meurs, dès lors que tu es là,

Et que je sens tes yeux, se poser sur mon corps,

Qui tremble de stupeur, d'envie et de remords.

Pourtant parfois je sens, je devine et je crois,

Que malgré ma froideur, tu t'attardes sur moi,

Tu cherches ma présence, mon contact, mon sourire,

Que je n'offre qu'à toi, lorsque tu me fais rire.

Pourrais-je imaginer, une seconde, un instant,

Que le feu qui m'habite, et me brûle lentement,

Te consume toi aussi, en silence, en secret,

Malgré ce que je suis, malgré ce que tu es.

Pourrais-je espérer, qu'un jour tu me regardes,

Que vers moi tu t'égares, que vers moi tu t'attardes,

Que de moi tu t'approches, tu me frôles et me touches,

Pour caresser ma peau, pour effleurer ma bouche.

Milo, tu ne sais pas, combien je te désire,

Combien je te respecte, et combien je t'admire,

Toi mon meilleur ami, que je voudrais aimer,

Si j'en avais le droit, si tu le permettais.

Milo, ne t'en va pas, reste un peu avec moi,

Pour me parler encore, me bercer de ta voix,

Parce que tu es le seul, à qui je veux montrer,

Combien je suis vivant, amoureux et entier.

Ce soir, comme chaque soir, j'attends l'obscurité,

Qui me donne la chance, de pouvoir savourer,

Chaque image que de toi, j'ai gardée, j'ai volée,

Car la nuit je te vois, sans avoir à rêver.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue... Prenez soin de vous...


	8. Blessures

**Disclaimer :** Les deux personnages mentionnés dans ce texte appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Rating : T**

Bonsoir (ou bonjour), et comme toujours, je vous remercie de bien vouloir vous égarer un instant dans la lecture d'un peu de poésie. Et merci encore pour vos reviews, qui me touchent infiniment et me donnent envie de poursuivre l'écriture de mes petits textes sur nos deux amoureux.

Voici un nouveau poème dans lequel **Camus décrit les blessures et la souffrance de Milo**, et où l'on comprend à quel point il voudrait pouvoir le soulager. Parce que Camus l'aime, et qu'il l'aime passionnément.

Alors… ce poème m'a été inspiré par la lecture du texte **'Sauvage' (Wild) **de **Sa-chan**, paru au chapitre 16 de son recueil '**Inktober 2019'**. Un texte magnifique, parce que dans ces mots, dans les mots de Sa-chan, tout avait été dit entre Camus et Milo sans qu'ils n'aient besoin d'échanger une parole tous les deux. Parce que tout était si fort. Parce que tout était si beau. Et si vous le souhaitez, je ne pourrais que vous conseiller d'aller lire (ou relire) ce texte, avant ou après la lecture de ce poème…

Et d'ailleurs, Sa-chan : merci, encore une fois, de partager avec nous la vision que tu as de ce couple si cher à nos cœurs. J'espère que tu parviendras à retrouver dans la lecture de ces quelques vers une part de ce que tu avais voulu exprimer dans l'écriture de Wild. En tout cas… ce poème est pour toi (chose promise… comme on dit… ;-).

Et enfin, parce que je suis psychorigide et têtue (à cause d'un ascendant Taureau dont je viens de découvrir l'existence ;-) : encore les alexandrins…

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez ... au moins un peu ...

* * *

**Blessures**

Tu te tiens face à moi, dans ce froid qui te blesse,

Silencieux, agité, sans masquer ta faiblesse,

Tu sembles à bout de force, tu sembles anéanti,

Déchiré par les crimes, que tu sais avoir commis.

Tes yeux sur moi se posent, mais tu ne me vois pas,

Je m'avance vers toi, mais tu ne bouges pas,

Es-tu seulement capable, de sentir ma présence,

Déchiré par tes peurs, brisé par ta souffrance ?

Pourtant tu es venu, pour me voir jusqu'ici,

Debout devant ma porte, moi ton meilleur ami,

Qui depuis tant d'années, ne t'a pas oublié,

T'a toujours attendu, sans cesser de t'aimer.

Je tends ma main vers toi, tu la serres dans la tienne,

Je t'attire contre moi, tu ne me repousses pas,

Je te prends dans mes bras, malgré toi, malgré moi,

Négligeant mes barrières, pour soulager ta peine.

Peu importe qui je suis, peu importe qui tu es,

A cet instant je veux, seulement pouvoir t'aider,

A effacer tes craintes, apaiser ta douleur,

A oublier ta honte, du sang et de l'horreur.

Je ne te laisserai pas, t'enfoncer dans la nuit,

Te perdre dans ce monde, de remords et de cris,

Je veux que dans mon cœur, dans ma vie tu reviennes,

Pour retirer tes chaînes, et pour briser les miennes.

Enfin je peux sentir, ton bras autour de moi,

Tes sanglots te libèrent, je les prends avec moi,

Pour soigner les fêlures, que la vie a laissées,

Sur ton esprit si pur, sur ton corps abîmé.

Et maintenant je sens, tes larmes sur ma peau,

Tes soupirs et ton souffle, dans ma chair, dans mes os,

Et je sais qui je suis, et je sais qui tu es,

Et tu n'es pas cet homme, que tu veux détester.

Tu es toujours celui, que j'ai pris pour ami,

Celui que je désire, celui que j'ai choisi,

Celui qui me voulait, m'adorait et m'aimait,

Malgré mes doigts glacés, mon regard effacé.

Milo, tu es ici, à murmurer mon nom,

Pour retrouver la foi, l'amour et la raison,

Et moi je serai là, parce que je suis à toi,

Pour guérir tes blessures, et les garder en moi.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue... Et portez-vous bien.


	9. Tu es ma lumière

**Disclaimer :** Les deux personnages mentionnés dans ce texte appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Rating : T**

Bonsoir à vous qui vous attardez ici, et merci d'accorder un peu de votre temps à la lecture de mes poèmes. Et encore une fois, un grand merci aussi pour vos reviews, qui me vont droit au cœur et m'encouragent à continuer l'écriture de mes drôles de textes en vers.

Voici **un poème** dans lequel **Milo**, adolescent et bien sûr amoureux, dévore Camus des yeux, convaincu qu'un jour le sentiment qui l'habite deviendra réalité et sera partagé. Ce texte fait écho à un précédent poème (Car la nuit je te vois), dans lequel j'avais tenté de décrire le point de vue de Camus au même âge et dans la même situation (d'observation à la dérobée). Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez relire celui-ci avant ou après celui d'aujourd'hui pour remarquer le parallèle entre les deux.

Et comme souvent, je me dois ici de remercier ma chère amie **Lily Aoraki** qui m'a soufflé l'idée de ce poème s'attardant sur « la version de Milo ».

(Poème en Alexandrins… toujours…)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez... au moins un peu...

* * *

**Tu es ma lumière**

Le jour enfin se lève, au besoin qui m'habite,

Mes yeux déjà te cherchent, et mon esprit s'agite,

Dès que la nuit s'achève, en emportant mes songes,

Pour ancrer dans mon âme, l'appétit qui me ronge.

J'arrive au sable blanc, et Déesse, je te vois,

Ta beauté m'éblouit, et je tremble pour toi,

Le désir me submerge, la raison m'abandonne,

J'égare mes certitudes, j'oublie ce que nous sommes.

Tu te tournes vers moi, je m'avance vers toi,

Je voudrais te toucher, te serrer dans mes bras,

Caresser de mes doigts, le feu de tes cheveux,

Me laisser consumer, par la lave de tes yeux.

Maintenant tu me parles, et ta voix m'ensorcèle,

Je ne peux détourner, mon regard de tes lèvres,

Qui ne me sourient pas, mais cela m'est égal,

Car je sais qu'avec moi, tu n'as rien de glacial.

Je reste sans bouger, je suis hypnotisé,

Par l'éclat de ton âme, la douceur de tes traits,

Que j'aime à en mourir, à en devenir fou,

Que je veux retenir, malgré toi, malgré tout.

Camus, j'ai toujours su, que je t'appartenais,

Je n'ai jamais eu peur, je n'ai jamais douté,

Dès lors que je t'ai vu, dès la première seconde,

Où les Dieux t'ont laissé, pénétrer dans ce monde.

Mais déjà tu t'écartes, tu t'éloignes de moi,

Et je ne te dis rien, je ne te retiens pas,

Car de toi j'ai gardé, chaque mot, chaque souffle,

Imprégnés dans mon cœur, dessinés sur ma bouche.

Et quand mes yeux se ferment, je ne pense plus à rien,

Qu'à ta peau délicate, la courbe de tes reins,

Que j'aimerais frôler, enserrer, posséder,

Pour enfin t'accorder, le bonheur d'être aimé.

Camus, quand voudras-tu, enfin baisser ta garde,

Me laisser t'approcher, pour que je te regarde,

Comme celui que tu es, celui que je connais,

Celui pour qui je brûle, en silence, en secret.

Pourtant, un jour, je sais, tu voudras m'écouter,

Tu prendras mon amour, et tu pourras m'aimer,

Et je te donnerai, et mon âme et ma vie,

Pour rester avec toi, mon aimé, mon ami.

Ce matin je te vois, et je bénis le jour,

Qui m'offre ta présence, je l'espère pour toujours,

Car tu es ma lumière, mon unique horizon,

La source qui m'abreuve, de ta force, de ton nom.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue... Je vous souhaite un bel été !


	10. Mon amour je te hais

**Disclaimer :** Les deux personnages mentionnés dans ce texte appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Rating : T**

Bonsoir,

Me revoilà avec un nouveau poème qui, je dois l'avouer, représente quelque chose d'assez particulier pour moi. Car cela faisait longtemps que ces vers trottaient dans ma tête, qu'ils cherchaient à sortir, et j'ai mis un certain temps à en être satisfaite. Des vers dans lesquels j'ai essayé de retranscrire **la souffrance de Milo après la mort de Camus** (la première). Car si c'est une peine que j'imagine bien évidemment insoutenable, je la vois également chargée d'incompréhension, de remise en question, et de colère, aussi. Alors ce poème n'est pas joyeux, et je m'en excuse, et il reprend un peu certains des thèmes déjà abordés dans mon tout premier poème (Partout de la glace). Mais j'ai eu envie d'approfondir l'analyse de la douleur de Milo, parce que... eh bien je ne sais pas. Je suis probablement maso… Ceci étant dit, j'espère que vous parviendrez malgré tout à comprendre ce que j'ai essayé de partager ici.

Et puis comme toujours, je vous remercie de prendre le temps de me lire, et de me laisser vos impressions sur mes machins en alexandrins. Je sais qu'ils sont un peu des ovnis Saint Seiyaèsques. Mais ce sont mes ovnis à moi…

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'espère que cela vous plaira (un peu).

* * *

**Mon amour je te hais**

Cette nuit je suis seul, et je maudis le jour,

Qui t'a vu me quitter, sans question, sans détour,

En déchirant mon âme, en effaçant la vie,

Qu'avec toi je voulais, éternelle, infinie.

Cette nuit je suis las, et je n'attends plus rien,

Du soleil qui se lève, chaque jour, chaque matin,

Je survis, je me bats, par devoir, par respect,

Pour Celle que je sers, et pour l'Humanité.

Hier j'ai tout perdu, quand ton âme s'est éteinte,

Mon cœur s'est arrêté, étouffé par l'empreinte,

Que ta mort a laissée, sur mon corps ébahi,

Vidé par ton départ, brisé, anéanti.

Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé, toi qui pensais m'aimer ?

Comment as-tu pu croire, que je l'accepterai ?

Alors que tu étais, mon ami, mon miroir,

Celui en qui j'avais, de tout temps voulu croire.

Camus, c'est sur ta tombe, que je pleure en silence,

En caressant la pierre, symbole de ton absence,

En touchant de mon doigt, ce qu'il reste de toi,

Un amas gris et froid, que je ne connais pas.

Je sais que c'est pour Lui, que tu t'es sacrifié,

Car c'était ton devoir, ta voie, ta destinée,

Que tu avais choisie, que tu voulais garder,

Malgré toi, malgré moi, et tout ce qui nous liait.

Pourtant je n'ai rien lu, dans tes yeux ce jour-là,

Je n'ai rien deviné, dans le son de ta voix,

Quand tu m'as effleuré, en délaissant mon lit,

Quand je t'ai dit je t'aime, et que tu es parti.

Non je n'ai pas compris, ton mutisme, ta distance,

Pourquoi tu m'as fermé, ton cœur et ta conscience,

Si j'avais pu savoir, je t'aurais retenu,

Puis t'aurais libéré, car tu l'aurais voulu.

Mais avant j'aurais pu, te serrer contre moi,

Profiter de ton corps, encore une dernière fois,

M'enivrer de ta grâce, te graver dans mes mains,

Pour te garder en moi, imprégné dans mes reins.

Cette nuit je suis seul, et je maudis la vie,

Qui de toi m'a privé, qui à moi t'a ravi,

En nourrissant ma rage, ma souffrance et ma peine,

Mon amour je te hais, presque autant que je t'aime.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue. Portez-vous bien...


	11. Aime-moi

**Disclaimer :** Les deux personnages mentionnés dans ce texte appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Rating : T**

Bonjour,

Et comme toujours, merci à vous pour vos lectures et reviews, qui m'encouragent à poursuivre l'écriture de ce recueil un peu particulier.

Alors en introduction à ce nouveau poème, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire si ce n'est que **Camus souhaite un Joyeux Anniversaire à Milo**. Parce qu'il l'aime comme un fou. Voilà, c'est tout…

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Petite note de précision: Alors a priori, le titre de ce poème serait le même que celui d'une chanson de Claude Barzotti ^_ ^. Je suis bien désolée d'avoir honteusement volé ce titre à cet artiste, que je ne connais pas (à part de nom). Mais c'est vraiment un hasard, et je ne me suis pas du tout inspirée de cette chanson pour écrire mon machin. Mea culpa. J'aurais dû vérifier que le nom n'était pas déjà pris avant. La prochaine fois, je ferais plus attention... (et merci encore à ma lectrice bien informée qui me l'a fait remarquer :D).

* * *

**Aime-moi**

Tu es là, devant moi, et je ne peux y croire,

Je caresse ta peau, de mes doigts, d'un regard,

Que je voudrais brûlant, pour que tu comprennes,

Combien je te désire, et à quel point je t'aime.

Tu es là, je te vois, le dos nu, face à moi,

Je te touche, tu frémis, je m'écarte, et ta voix,

Me supplie de poursuivre, ce que j'ai commencé,

Le ballet de mes doigts, sur ton corps si parfait.

Tu es là cette nuit, comme hier et demain,

A m'offrir ta présence, la passion de tes mains,

Qui s'attardent sur moi, qui me cherchent et m'appellent,

Pour me guider vers toi, pour me garder vers elles.

Tu es là, je m'approche, je t'effleure, je te veux,

Sous ma peau, contre moi, dans la flamme de mes yeux,

Tu me brûles, me consumes, tu m'embrases, et je rêve,

Qu'aucun souffle n'ôtera, la chaleur de tes lèvres.

Tu es là, tu te donnes, je te prends, tu m'acceptes,

Tu souris, tu frissonnes, tu gémis, tu halètes,

Tu te livres, t'abandonnes, avec moi et pour moi,

En m'insufflant la vie, que sans toi, je n'ai pas.

Tu es là, sans bouger, étendu, à m'attendre,

A prononcer les mots, que je crève d'entendre,

Qui nourrissent mon désir, ma folie, ma raison,

Que je laisse à tes pieds, pour oublier mon nom.

Tu es là, je le sais, je le sens, je le vis,

Dans ma chair, dans mes os, dans mon âme, et je prie,

La Déesse que je sers, et les Dieux qui nous chassent,

Que jamais notre amour, de ton cœur ne s'efface.

Milo, aujourd'hui, dans mon Temple, dans mon lit,

Je voudrais que tu m'aimes, pour m'arracher les cris,

Que mon silence étouffe, que ma conscience ignore,

Pour que tu me convoites, et me désires encore.

Milo, regarde-moi, c'est ici, dans tes bras,

Que je respire enfin, que je suis vraiment moi,

Quand je lis dans tes yeux, celui que tu vois,

Quand je ferme les miens, et que je suis à toi.

Milo, pardonne-moi, ma distance, ma pudeur,

Retire-moi mon armure, libère-moi de mes peurs,

Remplis-moi de ton âme, de ta joie, de ta vie,

Que je veux partager, pour un temps infini.

Milo, écoute-moi, juste l'instant d'un soupir,

Que je veux égarer, pour un geste, un sourire,

Pour t'offrir ce cadeau, ces paroles, ce poème :

« En cette nuit de Novembre, aime-moi comme je t'aime ».

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue. Et encore Joyeux Anniversaire Milo !


End file.
